In the afore-identified copending application Ser. No. 222,441, there is disclosed and described a method and apparatus for bonding terminals projecting from a carrier strip to electrical components, such as rolled metallized film capacitors. The end product is a carrier strip having orthogonally projecting pairs of thin terminals with capacitors bonded therebetween. Such strips of capacitors are subsequently transported to other manufacturing locations for further processing, such as encapsulating the capacitors within small plastic boxes so that the leads protrude from the boxes.
In other instances, the strips of capacitors may be fed through testing facilities and thereafter encapsulated within plastic jackets. Ultimately, the strips of capacitors are severed and the discrete terminated capacitors are either hand or machine inserted in printed circuit boards. During handling and subsequent transport of the strips of capacitors great care must be exercised to avoid crushing the thin capacitors.
In copending application Ser. No. 72,394, filed on Sept. 4, 1980, in the names of J. R. Meal and D. K. Sandmore and entitled "Method and Apparatus for Manufacturing Boxed Encapsulated Capacitors", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,942, there is shown and described another apparatus for securing strips of pairs of terminals to capacitors together with apparatus for boxing the capacitors. Further, copending application Ser. No. 72,372, filed Sept. 4, 1980, in the name of D. K. Sandmore and entitled "Method and Apparatus for Cutting and Racking Lead Frame Strips of Boxed Capacitors", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,424, shows and describes an indexable magazining device for receiving a strip of boxed capacitors manufactured by the apparatus shown in the Meal-Sandmore application.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,614 issued Sept. 23, 1975, to C. C. Rayburn, discloses a method of loading electrical components having radially extending pairs of leads into a carrier strip which is helically wound on a rotating drum. Initially, pairs of holes are formed in the carrier strip, and then the components are loaded by inserting each pair of leads into each pair of holes formed in the carrier strip. The strip of components may be subsequently wound onto a disposable reel having a spiral groove to accommodate the terminal leads while the component bodies protrude from the peripheral surface of the reel.